The Frozen of Hearts
by Zaeros
Summary: Rayvold, an assassin with a cold secret. He arrived Arendelle, with only one mission, to kill the queen. Set two months after the Great Thaw. Will he find fortune, or pursue love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, I would be very grateful if you have the time to post a review, ideas, death threats or anything that I may learn.**

Arendelle, two months after the Great Thaw.

There was a ship that sailed north from Arendelle. It was carrying goods, mostly nuts and berries to the town. Amongst many merry men aboard the ship, there was a man named Rayvold the Cold, or Rayvold Icewield – or so they say in the crew. He was unknown and made little physical contact with the ship's crew, but little do they know he has one mission, to kill the Queen and the Princess of Arendelle.

On a late hazy morning, the ship arrived in Arendelle. The crew descended from the ship looking for entertainment and mostly cold mead and fresh food. They grouped up and they all agreed to return to the ship on tomorrow's sunset. They disbanded their merry crew and split up. Rayvold was standing near the crates when one of the men decided to invite him for a drink in the nearby inn.

"Hey, hey, buddy. Wanna get a drink in the inn? It wouldn't hurt, tell you what-" He pauses as he searched his pockets and clothes. He smiled as he has enough coin to last the night. "The drinks are on me." The sailor noticed how Rayvold was slightly discomforted when the sailor approached him. Rayvold crossed his arms and said in a deep tone: "Sure." The sailor's buddies cheered as another man joined their group. They quickly locate an empty, but not abandoned inn, it was well maintained and the bard well paid. The men ordered a few bottles of mead, they sang and talked their fair share of the adventure on the sea. The jam was quickly interrupted by the man who was in charge with their little party. He readied his voice, stood up, and he shouted "Men! This such fine day, is made finer with Rayvold!" The men cheered at Rayvold. Then the sailor asked Rayvold which he was behind on a separate table from the other men, "So tell your fair share of adventures to us Rayvold. I'm sure you have many great adventures in your life." Rayvold made no response. "Oh, a man of secrets! Let this man have his privacy men. Let's enjoy the free drinks!" The men happily cheered.

(Transition to the palace)

The Queen gazed upon her town up on her balcony, she took her time admiring the lovely sunset that is slowly diminishing against the sea… She didn't see Anna which was creeping up to a queen. "Boo!" Anna tried to spook the Queen on her moment, the Elsa didn't move nor show expression and spoke to Anna: "Anna, you did that yesterday. And yesterday's yesterday. I was expecting it." Anna looks annoyed that she didn't see the face that she spooked her sister for the first time. "You should quit doing that Anna, and no, I don't want to catch lobsters again." Elsa shudders as she relived the memory of the feeling when she touched moss. "Elsa, it feels so good to have company around the castle, and having a real sister, not that you're not real or anything. But for the past months, it feels really great!" The two girls look themselves in the eye, they were interrupted by their servant. "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, dinner is now served in the royal dining room." Elsa answered, "Yes, I will be there shortly. Anna, can you do me a favor?" Anna who was examining the rails of the balcony, she then answered: "Yeah, sure." "Please don't lose the fork this time." Anna was startled that her sister was aware of the loss of forks in the dining room. With a startled tone, she quickly replied: "Uh… okay."

The sisters walked to the dining room side by side. They enjoyed their dinner. Elsa then quickly gone to the treasure room, while Anna gone off to see her boyfriend.

(Transition to Rayvold)

"The Circle sent an assassin here, eh?" "We will take care of him." an assassin of the Cult was after Rayvold, he aims not to kill Rayvold, but set him up in the prisons of Arendelle for his life. He quickly spotted Rayvold, he initiates his plan by killing a well known Dutch of Arendelle in the area and then set up the body on the road where Rayvold was treading. Rayvold saw the body on the road, he quickly dashed for it and checked the body if there is a pulse. Sadly, Rayvold fell for the trap. The cult assassin quickly darted him with a sleeping salve. Rayvold fell in his knees, unconscious but he knew he was darted. "Such a shame, a well trained assassin, fell in a trap. No worries Rayvold, we will tell your Circle that you are resting in your place of dreams…" The assassin nimbly placed an incriminating letter with the words on it "Kill the Dutch, claim the reward."

Hiya there reader, as you may know, this story is a little bit basic. I would be very grateful if you have the time to post a review, ideas, flames or anything...


	2. The Revelation

A few hours later. Morning in Arendelle, the roads are full of stall owners and merchants readying their stalls of goods in the market. Beside the market is a small guard house, used for quick imprisonment. There is a small dungeon under the house, the criminals don't stay there for long, after a few days or so, they are sent to the palace's dungeons.

The crowd talking and the sunlight reached to Rayvold's eyes and ears and he quickly risen up. The first thing he noticed is that there were ropes that tied his hands together, Rayvold was quick and nimble, he never got imprisoned in a jail cell in his life. He quickly examined the ropes on his wrist. He tries to slip his hands off the ropes but it was painful as an iceburn. He sighs out of miserabilty and he sat at the hay bed that he slept on.

Suddenly, Rayvold heard footsteps, "It must be the guards." He murmured. But then he noticed there was three people, the other one has light footsteps, the other two has big and heavy footsteps, having a difficulty treading fast on heavy armor. "It must been a lady and two guards, hmm… unusual." Rayvold tuck his head in his hood and waited as the three approached Rayvold's cell.

One of the guards banged a stick on the jail bars. "Murdurer, the queen wants to talk to you." The two guards held his shoulders to prevent him from escaping and revealed his appearance by taking off his hood. The queen approached Rayvold and examined him.

(Elsa's POV)

The man had loose and platinum colored hair, similar to mine. He had blue eyes and a scar running to his cheek. He had leather armor with a hood and a short black cloak. This is my first to judge a man in a murder crime. Oddly enough, the man killed the Duke of Sarvon without a weapon, impossible if he is stabbed by this man.

(Third person view)

The queen spoke with presence "Murdurer, as you may know you have killed the Duke of Sarvon, this is a great crime murder. I also found this letter in your pockets that said: "Kill the Duke, Claim the Reward.""

Rayvold widened his eyes, he had no idea that he had done such a thing… But Rayvold feels that this is a set up, a set up for his life.

Rayvold spoke "But my highness, I can explai-" the queen spoke quickly and said "No, I have no such time, I may find interest to hear your explanation when you are transferred to my dungeon, which will be tomorrow." The queen turned her back and left the dungeon. The guards let go of Rayvold, they left and locked the cell and escorted the queen to the market.

Elsa then proceeded to meetings and plans, the usual routine for the queen.

Hours and hours passed, Rayvold was transferred to the palace's dungeon.

The queen and two guards approached Rayvold, hoping that she will uncover something rather than making the man rot without a story.

Elsa sat on the stone bench and questioned Rayvold.

"So tell me, murderer. Who are you?" Questioned the queen.

Rayvold, on his knees, took silence as an option.

It took a few seconds until Rayvold answered.

"Can I have a little request, your majesty?"

"What is it?" the queen answered. Rayvold glared at the guards "Can we lose the guards, they make me feel queasy." The queen stared at the guards and convinced them to leave her alone for a few minutes. The guards agreed, but it will be only a few minutes, they left the room and closed the cell, leaving it unlocked. Rayvold noticed how the queen was a bit enthusiastic about telling his background.

"I am Rayvold, Prince of Northpoint… Well, was Prince of Northpoint." The queen stared at Rayvold, with an expressionless face, she was thinking about the hold.

"The Jewel of the North!?, I hear the former House was overthrown and was replaced by another House."

"Yes, it is true. I am a member of the last House. In my lands, I am called Rayvold the Cold, because they suspect me that I have a powers. A power to conjure ice from nothing. Some may call this a talent, I call it a curse, this "curse" made my whole House to be overthrown mainly because it is called sorcery… My father banished me because of that."

The queen was shocked that she isn't the only one who has the power to conjure ice. The queen did not trust Rayvold that he have these powers, but there is only one way to prove it.

"Prove it to me."

Rayvold answered "I would gladly do so, if you untie my hands on my back."

The queen sat there for a couple of seconds, thinking that this may or may not happen, and Rayvold will certainly have a big chance to escape.

The queen untied the ropes. "No sudden moves." The queen exclaimed. Rayvold slowly stood up, and he removes his gloves from his hands. He grasp the air and an ice dagger slowly formed in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

(Rayvold's POV)

I stood up, feeling a bit afraid because this is the first time I've revealed my powers to my victim – oh the contract… No, I can't kill this girl… she knows my past… and she is pitiful to me. But a contract must be fulfilled, this is my chance to settle down in a nice town, with a chest full of gold – live in a life of luxury! I never felt a silk bed for years, since I was banished.

This is my decision that I will never regret.

(Elsa's POV)

Rayvold took some time examining the dagger in his hands, and suddenly, the dagger's fuller slowly became blood red and the edges became black as the void…

I experienced this before, the color of the ice changes my emotions take a hold of me. Rayvold had a rough past life, maybe he's thinking about the past.

I thought to break the silence so to cheer him up; I'll talk to him and judge his innocence tomorrow.

(Third person)

"Rayvo-"

Rayvold turned to the queen and raised his hand and held his dagger backwards, signifying that he's ready to stab.

Elsa was scared; she backed herself on a wall trying to keep distance from Rayvold.

Rayvold was inching closer and closer, and he strikes for her heart.

In a split second, Elsa managed to conjure a frost wind knocking the dagger out of Rayvold's hands and covering his hand with frost.

Panicked, Rayvold burst down the door and ran as fast as he could. It took minutes until the guards realized that a prisoner is escaping. The two guards that protect the queen never catch up to Rayvold with their bulky armor. Rayvold escaped the guards and ran to the darkness where he'll never be found.

The queen was traumatized, she hastily exited the dungeons and recruited some of the guards to escort her to the castle.

The queen went to her room to get solitude thinking of what may happen if this man is not in jail.

Anna approached the door, "Elsa, are you okay?" No response… "Elsa, can you let me in?" Anna tried to open the door, but it's locked.

"Can you please leave me alone? I need some time to think." Elsa responded. "Go bother the tailor and check up the dress that you wanted to be made" Elsa added.

"But can we do it together? You have great taste for dresses." Anna responded while peeking through the lock.

"Well fine, just wait a few minutes. I'll get changed."

The queen and the princess are heavily guarded while going to the Royal Tailor's sewing shack.

Despite that he is now a wanted man, Rayvold decided to walk in the harbor. In the moonlight, Rayvold noticed a courier with a mark just like his uniform. "Unusual, I thought the Red Ring couriers only existed on Holds that have a Ring sanctuary."He follows the courier and told him the passphrase "Excuse me friend, what is the path that guides the man?" and the courier responds "Darkness, is the only path, my friend."

"Who are you, my friend." the courier questioned.

Rayvold gave a hesitated answer "I am Rayvold."

The courier widens his eyes, "Wha- you're Rayvold? The ring said you're dead! The contract has been cancelled and your name has been carved in the memory wall in the Home!"

"I also think you're a wanted man, the guards are informed to bring back a man who has leather armor, a cloak and a hood." The courier added.

"Do you have any ideas to clear my name?" Rayvold questioned.

"Nope, sorry. But I do have information, the queen scheduled a masked ball last month, I think it will be held in two days time... I hear there's an assassin of the Cult contracted to kill someone in the ball ironically someone put a contract to him and the reward is a purse of gold coins, 100 gold coins to be exact if you're looking for work."

"If you accept this contract, I will lend you a mask with a fake invitation, this'll make your entrance to the castle a little bit easier." the courier added

"I accept."

"Good, meet me here at the night of the party to get your invitation and the mask, but find yourself a proper attire if you're going to a ball." the courier smiled.

"Also, this is a good place to settle, ain't it Rayvold? It doesn't have the coldest breeze that Northpoint offers, and it's close to the sea… perfect for stargazing… If you mind, I would take my leave."

The courier proceeded going through tavern to tavern looking for a particular Ring assassin.

Rayvold was looking for a place to stay with someone who he can trust. An idea struck up on his head. "Ah, I wonder if the sailors are still in the inn." The path was empty, the town was asleep, and so are the guards. He took this chance to explore the parts of town he missed during his "weekend stay".

It was past midnight Anna was awake, she noticed how Kristoff was having trouble sleeping on a very soft bed…

"Hey." She nudged him a little to get his attention. "Having trouble sleeping again?" Questioned Anna.

"Yeah, I'm not really used to very soft beds, I mostly was used to have a thick blanket, wrap myself in it and sleep on the snow…"

"Well that explains it… Old habits die hard, right?" Anna chuckles.

"Hey, want to go stargazing to pass the time?" Anna added.

"Sure, I'm not tired right now."

"But how are we going to go out without adding attention to the guards?" Kristoff asked curiously.

"Simple. Every castle has a secret exit and entrance; they're tunnels leading to the docks. There's one in the kitchen."

"It's going to be cold out there." Kristoff exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's wear our not-normally-thick-clothing; we've not worn it since it's been summer for 3 months now."

The two sneaked to the kitchen, Anna pulled a suspicious candle scone and opened a secret area behind a stone wall. They entered and emerged at the docks a few minutes later. The couple found a place where there's an unobstructed view of the sky near the docks.

A few minutes have past, two men saw the couple with ragged clothes. They approach the couple with a sinister plan.

"But there's a guy protecting her though."

"Don't worry, you grab him and I'll beat him up."

The men agreed with their plan and grabbed Kristoff by his back.

"What are they doing!?" Anna noticed.

"Get off of me, run Anna!" As soon as he muttered those words, Kristoff received a well thrusted punch to his stomach, leaving him on his knees and hands.

Anna ran as fast as he could. But the pursuers ran faster, she bumped into Rayvold which was strolling around the harbor. Anna wasn't graceful enough to regain her balance, she fell on her back.

Rayvold noticed men who are after the girl who fell on her back..

He extends his arms to block the way of the pursuers.

"Get out of my face, you ugly pig." one of the pursuer said.

"That's not a nice thing to say." Rayvold said as he lowers his arms and raised ankles ready for a punch.

"I said, get out of my face!" the pursuer said, the pursuer had thrown a punch at Rayvold. Rayvold dodged it and countered with a punch to the nose, it landed and blood came out of the pursuer's nose.

Rayvold's hand became numb, it must have been the strongest punch he ever thrown.

The pursuers retreated on an opposing direction to Rayvold, they are best and they will not harm the girl no more.

Rayvold turned around and lend the girl a hand. "Are you okay?" Rayvold glanced at her face. "Oh, you're majesty."

The princess accepted Rayvold's hand, she noticed how ice cold his hands were.

"Thank you for saving me, mister. But can you do me a last favor, can you escort me and carry the man who's lying down on the street east of here?"

Rayvold stayed quiet.

"Please? I will reward you once we get to the palace."

Rayvold nodded, she walked by the princess side. He carried Kristoff over his shoulder.

"But how are we going to get to the castle without the Queen knowing what has done to you?" Rayvold asked curiously.

"Simple, follow me, below the docks is a secret entrance. Only the royalty knows about it, but you may have the privilege to know."

They went to the secret entrance and emerged at the kitchen.

"Follow me, to my room"

"Can, you gently drop the man on the bed?" the princess asked while she was searching for a reward in her drawers. "Here, take this necklace. I don't really have the use for it anymore." The necklace was silver with 3 small rubies imbued on the center.

"Thanks again… but wait. Who are you?"

"My name is irrelevant, princess. But do remember this." Rayvold conjured an ice dagger on his back and showed it off the princess.

The queen's chamber is beside Anna's bedroom. All the commotion had make the queen curious. The queen left her bedroom and checked up on Anna.

"Anna can you please sle-" The queen noticed Rayvold holding an ice dagger and Anna on a corner.

"Wha-, why is he in here? Guards! Guards!"

"No! It's not what you think. Rayvold here." she points at Rayvold but he is nowhere to be seen.

"Never mind, we'll discuss this in the day. Meanwhile, go get some sleep, sis. We're attending the ball tomorrow. "

"But he is a dangerous man, Anna." Anna then shut the door, disappointedly.

Elsa went back to her room, he ordered the guards to guard the two chambers incase Rayvold comes back.

Rayvold came back to the inn where the sailors offered him a drink. Surprisingly, the inn was very lively in this time of night. But there's no sign of the sailors. Rayvold approached the barkeep. "Can I rent a room?"

"Yeah, sure, you could rent it a whole day for 5 silver."

"I have only 3 silver in my pocket. Is that enough?" Rayvold persuaded.

"Fine, give me the silver. You get the room."

Morning in Arendelle, the first thing that Rayvold has done is visit a jewelry crafter. While he's on his way, he noticed how the castle is re innovated for the ball. The city was bustling in activity in the morning, Rayvold nearly lost his way.

He managed to sell the necklace for 50 gold which was enough to buy him a proper outfit with some extra money. He bought an ebony colored outfit with white outlinings.

Night, the courier met Rayvold in the moonlight.

"Rayvold, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Kill this man. Don't ever let him see sunlight."

"I assure you, this man never will see sunlight again."

"Good."

The courier handed out the invitation and a black mask that covers the whole face except the left cheek.

Rayvold entered the castle with confidence.

"Excuse me sir, your invitation is needed." A guard asked.

Rayvold shows the fake invitation and the guards let him through.

The party was lively; the crowd consists of rich people, nobles, and well connected people. Rayvold knows some of them well, but he never bothered to talk to them.

Rayvold thought of a plan, if he might kill assassin in public he might have his name cleared for the heroic act which he needed.

Rayvold approached the queen, with a yellow-green gown with a French braid going through her shoulders, and a matching indigo mask. She is heavily guarded beside the desserts table.

As Rayvold approached the queen, the music changed to slow, signifying it's the more serious dance.

"My lady, may I have this dance." Rayvold offered his hand.

(Elsa's POV)

A man offered his hands signifying he's awaiting my approval of the dance. I've been asked a few times, but I say no because I've got no experience in dancing. But this time, I will try the best of myself in my party. But first, let's play it safe.

(Third Person)

The queen accepted the invitation and Rayvold led the Queen to the center of the ball room and danced there.

This stunt may attract the assassin, and alas! The assassin shown himself up, he slowly approaches the queen gently pushing anyone who's in his way.

The assassin picked up his dagger from inside his coat and tries to lunge at the queen. But Rayvold struck at him first, his ice dagger landed between the head and shoulder right shoulder of the assassin. Blood never came out because of the coldness of the dagger, it preserved the wounds and gave immense pain. The assassin fell down on his knees, half conscious half unconscious. The assassin's dagger dropped and the clanging of the metal had the attention of the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm the author. Please give me feedback, ideas, flames, or death threats. Please? It would be most appreciated.**

The crowd put attention on the center of the room, they were confused, and realized that a man is nearly dead. The crowd separated and many had fleed the scene of murder. Few disappointed and, and few curious remain.

"What did you do to that man!" said the queen with fear and surprise.

Rayvold gave no attention to the queen but instead divert his attention to the three mysterious men who seem disappointed on the assassin's work.

"He killed Francois!" one of them whispered loudly.

"Let's kill 'em" one of them said.

The men drawed crossbows that are smaller, that can fit one hand, ones that could be smuggled discreetly and can fire as deadly as a normal crossbow. They aimed their sights on the Queen and Rayvold. There is no escape, but if they can fight. They can live.

"Run, I'll take care of this." Rayvold said with an unsure tone.

"No, you'll die!"

Those words soften Rayvold's heart like water struck on dry soil. He never experienced the feeling when someone cared for him. All they do is leave him for death.

"Then, I'm willing to die for you. My queen."

Those words turned back the personality of what the queen thought he would be, he is no frozen hearted man, he's innocent.

The men started to fire their crossbow. Rayvold tried to shield the queen with his body, before the bolts hit Rayvold. The queen conjured up a meter thick ice wall, which the bolts cannot penetrate. Rayvold thanked the queen and jumped over the ice wall. He charged to the group of mysterious men and exchanged blows with his ice sword, weak as it is, it gets shattered every parry that Rayvold can take… He dodged and stabbed simultaneously the two men.

Regaining his blade, Rayvold charged the last man. But to his surprise, the man reloaded his crossbow and hit Rayvold's stomach. Shivering from pain, Rayvold, fueled with vengeance, took this as an advantage and slit the throat of the last man.

Rayvold is aware that he is losing blood, and his mind goes numb. He feels that he is weak and cannot move a muscle. Rayvold fell unconscious.

The queen rose up from the floor and quickly approached Rayvold, she worriedly checked his pulse and freezed the wound that still has a bolt stuck into it. Elsa is afraid, she goes outdoors and called the guards and the royal doctor to the room.

The doctor examined Rayvold's wound and commanded the guards to quickly transfer Rayvold to the infirmary. She then tells the guards and queen to give her some time alone.

The queen walked in circles, biting her nails as she walks. She asked herself why she is walking in circles and on.

Anna approaches the frustrated queen and questioned: "Sis, why are you doing that? You thought the man was dangerous, he tried to kill you." Anna patted her sister's back and asked again: "Why?" she smiled, she twirled her braid nervously and lead the Queen to a nearby bench.

"I was wrong about him, he saved me from being killed. He tried to offer his life for mine." Elsa looked down at the floor with a frown and a sense of regret.

"Looks can be deceiving, sis. He's a shady guy. You might not know what a shady guy does." Anna smiled long enough to make a little comfort for her sister. "But why do you care for him that much?" added Anna.

"Well… he… um…" Elsa trying to find a good excuse, because she didn't know herself. "We… um… have similar hardships…"

"Well, okay. I'm just gonna go to my bed, and sleep." Anna happily said.

Elsa holds her sisters hand and asked a favor: "Can you do me a favor? Can you calm the crowd outside, and maybe attend my tasks tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure…" Anna responded.

Elsa makes her face as convincing as possible. That was a success.

"Well… Okay, I'll do the crowd calming now, but the meetings that I attend is only tomorrow right? No tomorrow's tomorrow? Or even next month?" Anna bargained.

"Yes, only for tomorrow." Elsa smiled as a sign of gratitude.

Elsa left the hallway to the infirmary and gone to her bedroom.

Meanwhile Anna explained to the crowd what happened, that dispersed the people. But the gates are shut for a few weeks. With the knowledge that there's a secret entrance, Anna wasn't bothered that the gates aren't open for a few days.

Early morning, the halls were empty, soulless after the gates were shut.

Elsa greeted the doctor.

"There's good news and bad news. The good news, he's alive and he is somehow ice cold- that drastically stopped the blood flow...The bad news is, well… the bolts were multi tipped so my stitches won't heal very fast, he may feel excruciating pain after he woken up, I advice someone to look after him. Someone trustworthy perhaps."

"Why wouldn't you tend him? the Queen asked.

"Well, I need to look after the clinic needs at least a doctor, right?"

"Makes sense…" Elsa whispered. "I-i-ill go look after him." Elsa offered.

"Well, okay. Make sure to mend his problems while he's in bed."

Elsa nodded and proceeded to enter the infirmary. She sat on a chair which is imbued with cotton foam imbued around it which brings comfort to those who sit on it.

Elsa observed the injured man with regret.

A few hours later, Rayvold awoke. He observed the room not noticing the queen who's beside him.

Rayvold was surprised to see the queen beside him and decided to move and speak. "Wha-" he was interrupted by the pain in his abdomen and he coughed.

"No, no, no." Elsa stood up and gently pushed Rayvold's chest back to his bed.

"Take it slow, don't speak too suddenly."

Rayvold nodded as a sign of agreement.

"Now, would you tell me, why did you kill those men?"

"I… killed them… to protect you." Rayvold lied with a crooked voice, pausing to dodge the pain that causes when he speaks.

"Thank you… that's very heroic of you." Elsa held nervously held his hand to signify that she's very thankful.

"As Queen of Arendelle, I am in your debt. You could ask me any kind of favor."

Rayvold went silent for a few seconds trying to think of what favor he could ask. He can settle here, the fine weather is great.

"May… I have… permission… to purchase… property in this land?" Rayvold took deep breaths as he spoke those words, he felt pain and coughed again.

"As what you've done, you may have permission to purchase property. That's only a little favor. What else can I do for you?"

Rayvold smiled and said "May… I… have the permission…" he coughed. "To court… the most… beautiful lady… in the continent?"

"Who is that?" the queen answered?

"You, of course." Rayvold chuckled and smiled at the queen.

The queen is surprised she doesn't know what to say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please leave feedback, ideas, or death threats! They are highly appreciated!**

"No." said the queen with a straight face.

"I cannot oblige on your favor to court me, we've only met. And you've tried to kill me, so excuse me." She stood up. "I have more important matters to discuss." She left the room hurriedly, never turning her head back, she looks fairly annoyed.

Rayvold glared at the queen with an irritated look, if only he hasn't had his injury. He clenched the bed sheet because of the pain and tried to stand up. The excruciating pain of his gut forced him to lean over the wall.

"I this won't do." he murmured. "I guess I have to wait to make the wound heal up." he whispered to himself.

He carefully put himself to bed and not to try to die from boredom. He decided to close his eyes and sleep but the sunlight coming through the window on the right of the room makes him restless.

He regret more and more that he didn't save the queen.

A few hours later, the doctor approaches Rayvold to observe him.

Rayvold took a few seconds to stare at the doctor.

"Do you have any remedies to make this pain go away?" Rayvold asks unsurely.

The doctor took out a leather bag full of phials of liquid preferably remedies and potions. She brought out some remedies out of the bag.

She showed a bottle of white liquid.

"This is Jerryleaf extract, it is used to numb the sense of touch and pain, but only for a few hours. I've got only 2 of them left, Jerryleaves don't exactly grow in this hot weather."

Exactly what Rayvold wanted. He decided to ask questions.

"May I have one of those?"

The doctor responded: "This extract is normally used on surgeries just like yours, but you are in the Royal Infirmary, you may have one of these. Just drink it and wait for a few minutes to make the potion to take it's effect."

The doctor handed one and Rayvold drank it instantaneously, a few minutes later, the pain on his chest became bearable but his sense of touch became numb and merely feel the silkiness of the bedsheet.

Rayvold stood up, but the doctor advices him to stay on his bed.

"I have matters to discuss to the queen, so please leave me be." Rayvold said with an evil grin.

The doctor nodded and let Rayvold leave the room.

Rayvold searched for the nearest servant, while he was walking he decided to grind his fingers on the stone wall of the castle, amazingly he did not feel a single thing. He walked the maze-like corridors and found the head guard.

The head guard was rather "weighted" and rather old, but the security of the Keep and village is rather impressive. He is very intelligent and humble by the looks of Rayvold.

The head guard was surprised by Rayvold presence and greeted him:

"Oh, I haven't noticed you. You're the man who killed those assassins without a weapon right?" the head guard chuckled.

"I hope you didn't tickle them to death." he joked.

Rayvold gave no attention to his rabbles.

"So, what's your business here?" he raised a brow about it.

"I am here to discuss important matters to the queen."

"Oh, excuse me for my rudeness. The queen is on the courtyard, which is behind the castle. She is accompanied by her friends, if I were you I wouldn't interrupt them…"

"Thank you." Rayvold smiled.

"Oh, no problem. Been working in this castle in at least a decade!" the guard bid goodbye to Rayvold and on his way.

Rayvold proceeded to the ballroom, surprisingly the guards are disposing the bodies of the assassins.

Rayvold haulted the guard that is carrying a dead assassin.

"What is the meaning of this nonsense?" the guard reacted.

"This is royal business. I must check these bodies for evidence." Rayvold lied to his statement to make the guards listen.

Because of his handicapped touch, Rayvold checked thoroughly every one of them and he found a letter which bears known but unfamiliar letters.

"I bet the Circle couriers can translate this." he murmured to himself. "They read messages just like these every day." he added.

He stood up and exited the room.

"Guards, proceed to your work." Rayvold commanded.

The guards took the bodies and grumbled as they make their way to the burial crypts.

Rayvold made his way to the courtyard and spotted the Royal Sisters and the Royal Icemaster and Deliverer sitting on a bench, he carefully observed the group – the laughing and joking makes Rayvold think that it's just a friendly arrangement which Rayvold sat beside a nearby tree and eavesdrop on them.

The three laughed simultaneously.

"So, Anna, what was your first meeting like?" Elsa questioned.

"Oh, we discussed a bit of this and a bit of that. I'm like a star there! Everyone listened to me!" Anna bragged.

"Oh you did not, you sat there quiet as a stone!" Kristoff joked.

The three laughed aloud.

"Well, that's true." Anna admitted.

"So, Queen Elsa, who was that guy caused the deaths in the ballroom? Anna said he was the guy who dragged me off out of a brawl." Kristoff said.

Elsa sat there quietly, not saying a word after the question.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was a very weird question to ask in these times."

"No, it's okay. I will openly discuss it…" she sighs "This man called Rayvold, we met in a prison where is arrested for murder, he tried to kill me and he escaped the prison. He saved me from assassin's on the ballroom incident yesterday."

"No way." Kristoff was sure that it's unbelievable. "He tried to kill you? Then save you? He must be crazy."

"Wow, risking his life like that? Did he try to ask your favor?" Anna asked enthusiastically.

"Actually, he did… but I declined." Elsa replied.

"What? You should've accepted!" Anna reacted.

"No! He tried to kill the queen, and she's going to accept!" Kristoff retaliated

A debate sprawled over Kristoff and Anna, but only for a few minutes, they hug it all out.

Rayvold sense this is a waste of time and decided to look for Couriers of the Circle. He explored the markets full of people. They shout each other off until one of them buys their products.

As lucky as he is he bumped into the courier. Rayvold grabbed his attention and spoke the passphrase.

"Come, we must talk in somewhere private." the courier leads Rayvold to an isolated alley, and Rayvold begins to talk.

"Well met, I assume you're a courier. So, tell me. Have you ever read Ancient Language?"

"Well, yes. Most couriers do, many people don't know about the Ancient language so it's perfect for private messages."

"Can you translate this message then?"

Rayvold handed the message from the assassin and the courier writes down a crudely translated page.

The message reads:

Bring down Queen of Arendelle. You will get reward.

-Magnavus N "Daggerfell"

"Who wrote the message?" Rayvold questioned

"The author's name is not Magnavus, I assure you, but it's a kind of rank for an assassin brotherhood named "The Cult""

He pauses and he reread the message.

"Wait… N it's stand for Niv. He's the best Magnavus ranked assassin in the Cult! Well, that's what I've heard of. I think he has some kind of contract, a very big contract, which he kills the queen. Oh, well. That's what I've heard of in the mead hall."

"Oh and Daggerfell, the city of Thieves and deception, he was there when he wrote it according to this message..."

"Thank you for helping me, courier. Here have a drink." Rayvold handed a few gold pieces to the courier."

Rayvold went to the castle swiftly to inform the queen on what information he has got.

At that time Rayvold approached the queen with her sister.

"My queen, the assassins who sought to kill bears this letter."

Rayvold presented the letter to the queen.

The queen reads the letter and Rayvold explains:

"My queen, there's a man named Niv who sought to kill you. He is located in Daggerfell or somewhere that bears that name."

"Hey sis! He's the one who saved me!" Anna tugged her sister as she desperately gets attention

"Someone is after me? What did I do?" the queen was startled about the letter.

"You bear a world changing power… that is a big reason. But no worries, right? We have thousands of guards." Anna replied.

"We must stop this man quickly! There's an inn named Daggerfell in this hold. Maybe they have the suspect!" the Queen said anxiously.

Rayvold stopped the Queen from marching to the inn and said:

"No, it's dangerous, I'll go."

"You're right, but I'll come with you." she replied.

The two arrive at the inn with a pair of guards guarding the entrance.

"You stay here, you might get hurt." Rayvold warned the queen.

The queen heeded the warning and Rayvold entered the building.

The inn was isolated but it was well lit, and cozy. The innkeeper was busy wiping off the mugs and cleaning the tables.

"Excuse me." Rayvold got the attention of the innkeeper. "Do you have a person staying here named Nix?"

"Yes, he's upstairs."

Rayvold went upstairs, the creaking of the old wood made him paranoid that the suspect is hearing him. So he decided to tip toe on the way to the room's door…

He opened the door and he got a strong punch to his face. The force staggered him which then he fell down.

"Ah, typical Rayvold. Always meddling on others affairs." the suspect raised his sword ready to kill Rayvold.


End file.
